miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Cancer
Cancer is the name of an astrological sign in the Zodiac. Its symbol is the crab. Correspondences *'Dates:' June 22 - July 23 *'Element:' Water *'Ruling Planet:' Moon *'Nature:' Cardinal *'Gemstone:' Pearl *'Incense:' Onycha *'Deity:' Mercury *'Tarot Card:' VII. The Chariot *'Key Word:' I Feel *'Physical Body:' The breasts, the stomach, and the solar plexus Personality Traits Cancer is often compared to the ocean: always rest, always surging and ebbing. Emotions run high with Cancers and they are easily upset. Picture the crab in it's protective shell. To protect themselves from this emotional imbalance, Cancer's often collect physical things around them. Going into a Cancer's house is often like entering a museum -- everything has setimental value to a Cancer -- but they are also said to have the homiest houses. Home is very important to a Cancerian, as is the mother (mother's have a great influence, good or ill) -- but the only way for a Cancer to find stability is focusing inward. Cancerians are notoriously lazy. Do not be fooled, however, Cancer is still a Cardinal sign -- the quality of action. A challange is one of the few things that snap Cancer into action. Cancer often automatically assumes she is under attack. This makes them great guardians and parents, but sometimes they go overboard and are seen as uncompromising and coldhearted. This is not entirely fair since their other bad trait is making cruel remarks -- Hold on, this statement does make sense. As a Cancer, I can safely say that most of our remarks are given to those whom we ave great admiration for and feel they would be so much happier if they did _______. Cancer is the allmother sign. They love to care and nurture others. They make for great parents because of this, but taken to the extreme side they will care for other to the detriment of themselves. Cancers can have a tendency to collect vagabonds and psychic vampires because of this. A Cancer who does this, however, is rarely ever altruistic; they care for others because it makes them feel surperior and needed. The Cancer is always insecure, never sure if she is needed. Need is very important to them; they want to feel needed. Despite all their mothering and caring, Cancerians have a selfish side. They want people to acknowledge their hardships and feel sorry for them. Picture the crab claws. Cancers are very clingy and woe be it to the partner who slights the Cancer in anyway. Cancers are very intuitive and have an ability to sense others' weaknesses; they will not hesitate to slice open the guts of any who trespass. Oh, and Cancers have a great memory and often live in the past, so that slight will not be forgotten. Because of their emotional nature, Cancers can be very 'crabby' and hard to deal with. My advice: don't deal with them when they are upset. Simply acknowledge their upsetness and leave them be. Later, when they have calmed down, they will be more open to solving their problems. Cancer is very influenced by others around them, simply removing them from a situation can help clear their thinking. While Cancerians often feel they are being very direct, most others will find it hard to see their motives or even what they are after. Cancers don't always know -- they live much through their feelings. The evolved Cancer can effectively make decisions through intuition alone, but until they can get their lower emotions under control, life with a Cancer will be an emotional rollar coaster. It is not surprising that Cancer rules mass consciousness and the subconsciousness. --RavenDreams 23:27, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Famous Cancerians *Alexander the Great *Louis Armstrong *Ingmar Bergman *Marc Chagall *Tom Cruise *Oscar de la Renta *Princess Diana of England *Duke of Windsor *Harrison Ford *Nathaniel Hawthorne *Ernest Hemingway *Franz Kafka *Helen Keller *Kris Kristofferson *Anne Morrow Lindbergh *Marshall McLuhan *George Orwell *Nelson Rockefeller *Ginger Rogers *Antoine de Saint-Exupery *George Sand *Carly Simon *Neil Simon *Sylvester Stallone *Henry David Thoreau *Mike Tyson *James Whistler *E.B. White See Also External Links Category:Stubs Category:Zodiac